The relative efficacy of alternative treatment programs for psychiatric patients within a day psychiatric center will be examined. The study compares a program in which goal setting and daily activity scheduling in the day clinic are primarily generated by the patient with an alternative program in which these tasks are performed by counselors. The effects of the two programs will be assessed through psychiatric rating scales and by comparing the number of patients terminating treatment for positive reasons (e.g., employment) and for negative reasons (e.g., rehospitalization). In addition, attendance records will serve as process variables. The relationship of patient characteristics obtained from psychiatric rating scales and biographic-demographic data to treatment effectiveness will also be analyzed. This study is unique in that it is a controlled comparison of alternative treatment programs within a day psychiatric center.